bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bennu Edge Rayla/@comment-25111302-20171124214323/@comment-30054866-20171125103703
We can technically dub Rayla as a "nuker" unit (she was one of the first Omni units with damage scaled to consecutive uses), so here's a quick list of Thunder-type units who provide the same use as her. I'll opt not to cover their SP options as that will just make things more confusing. If you want to know more about these units, just click on their names - I attached hyperlinks to them. They should send you straight to their unit pages. Roaring Skies Ragra Ragra's skill set includes both BC management and damage output. Her BB grants a burst BC fill, a BCoT, a BC and HC droprate boost, and a BC Efficacy buff. On the other hand, her SBB (which is both an AoE and a single target attack) grants her various self buffs which boost her damage (i.e. Spark and Attack damage as well as Critical Hit Rate), and she also has a chance of inflicting a Spark Vulnerability debuff, further boosting damage output. Storm Guardian Razak Razak's skill set is more consistent than others. Both his BB and SBB grant both a burst OD fill, an OD fillrate boost, and a BBAtk boost, the only difference being his SBB's added BCoT buff and its pairing of AoE and single target damage. He proves useful in situations in which Overdrive buffs are needed. Killer Bolt Ordine Ordine is one of the latest units in the game, and, as such, you can expect her buff pool to be more versatile than the rest. Her BB includes an Attack down debuff, an Attack and BBAtk boost, and both a Critical Damage and Critical Hit Rate boost, whereas her SBB (which has damage scaled to her remaining HP) boosts maximum Health Points, boosts Attack scaled to the Health Point stat, provides an Attack and BBAtk boost, and both a Critical Damage and Critical Hit Rate boost. Bitter Manipulator Zora Zora's skill set rides upon debuffing the enemy rather than on nuking. Its BB includes a chance of inflicting ailments, a chance of both an Attack and Defense down debuff, and adds a chance of HC on attack. On the other hand, its SBB includes a chance of inflicting ailments upon enemies to ally's attack, a chance of an Attack and Defense down debuff, a chance of HC when attacking, and a chance of HC when being attacked. Laughing Devil Long Long's buffpool is more offense oriented than others. His double hit BB scaled towards his Health Points grants a tri-stat boost, an "Add light and dark elements to attack" buff, and an Attack debuff chance, whereas his SBB, which is a double hit combo scaled towards his Health Points as well, grants a selfish Attack, Defense, Critical Damage, and Spark Damage boost, boosts the Overdrive gauge, and grants a chance of an Attack debuff. Silent Sentinel Silvie Silvie is probably one of the most useful Thunder-type nukers to date, despite being released around a year ago. Her buff pool is incredibly useful, with her BB providing both a squad-wide and self-boosting Tri-stat boost (both of which stack), a BC droprate when being attacked, and a squad-wide Angel Idol proc. Her SBB, on the other hand, grants both a squad-wide and self-boosting Spark Damage boost, and provides a BC droprate during Spark. Keep in mind that both her BB and SBB are scaled to her remaining HP, with her SBB also adding in a single target nuke. Storm Queen Cerise Cerise is one of the strongest units to have, especially in a mono-Thunder team. Her BB grants a DoT, a Recovery boost relative to maximum Attack, an ailment cleanse, and a Spark Damage boost. On the other hand, her double-combo SBB (Make it triple-combo with her Extra Skill!) grants an Attack and Defense boost relative to maximum Recovery, a selfish Attack boost, and a Spark Damage boost for both Thunder Types and normal units. Special Mentions: Rize (Vulnerability, AoE + Single Target, Damage scaled to HP.) Rhoa (Spark, Vulnerability, DoT, AoE + Single Target.) I hope this helped! (^^)/